The Shy Weasley
by moonglowQQ
Summary: George never talks to Hermione so she believes he hates her. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.
1. Chapter 1

The Shy Weasley

"Hey George, Fred have you seen Ginny?" I ask.

"Hey Mione, Ginny is upstairs in her room." Fred responded.

"Ok thanks." I reply heading upstairs. "Hey Ginny."

"Hey Hermione." She responds from her bed where she is reading a fashion magazine.

"Ginny I have a question and I want a serious answer." I say.

"Ok what's up?" She says putting her magazine down and giving me her full attention.

"Does George hate me?" I ask.

"What of course he doesn't hate you." She replies "Why on earth would you think that he hates you?"

"I don't know it just seems he will do whatever it takes not to talk to me." I explain "He won't respond if he doesn't have to and when he does respond it's only a couple word responses. It seems when I come into a room he becomes quiet and reserved. He will even stop whatever it was he was saying if he notices I am in the room."

"Well George is a bit shy." She explains, "so that's nothing. I does not mean he hates you."

"George shy?" I say, "Yeah sure."

"It's true" she tells, "He tends to hide in the shadow of Fred. Lets Fred do most of the talking. He doesn't really like attention especially from females. He has never even had a girlfriend. Let alone a date that wasn't forced on him by doubling with Fred."

"Seriously?" I asked, "I never would have guessed that."

"Just be patient with him." She says "But trust me he does not hate you."

"Okay." I reply "Let's just go to bed now enough talk about people who may or may not hate me."

* * *

I can't seem to sleep. Maybe a little snack and some tea will help. I head downstairs to the kitchen and see the light on. I cautiously walk into the kitchen with my hand on my wand just in case. I peek into the kitchen and see a tall red headed twin.

"Hey George." I say walking into the kitchen. I must have surprised him because he spun around spilling his tea on the ground and himself. He turned bright red when he saw it was me. "Sorry for startling you. Are you ok? Did you burn yourself?" I grab a towel to help him dry off and clean up the mess.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He mumbles. I'm still drying him off so he awkwardly took the towel from my grasp making me blush. While he finishes cleaning up I busy myself with making two new cups of tea. When I finished the tea George had finished cleaning the mess and I handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He murmured. We sipped our tea in silence. George suddenly pulled out his wand and summoned some cookies Mrs. Weasley had made earlier today. He put them on a plate and set them between us silently offering some to me while he started eating one. We stayed like this until I decided to break the silence.

"Why do you not talk to me?" I ask.

"I talk to you." He replies quietly.

"A couple word sentences in a muted tone don't count." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says, "You just make me uncomfortable."

"Oh." I say shocked, "I'm sorry, I'll just go then."

"No!" He exclaims grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving, "I didn't mean that. What I meant to say was that you intimidate me."

"I'm sorry." I reply, "I don't know what to do. Do you want me to leave you alone? Stay away from you or what?"

"No," he says, "This isn't coming out right. I don't want to stay away from you or for you to stay away from me."

"I don't understand. I intimidate you and make you feel uncomfortable but you don't want to be away from me?" I ask.

"Yes, Merlin how could you not intimidate me? Your gorgeous, smartest witch of the age, one of the bravest people I know, extremely loyal to those you love and care about and you are the most generous and nice person I know. You are perfect." He explains.

Blushing I say, "I'm far from perfect, George."

"That's another thing; you are one of the only people who can tell Fred and me apart." He says, "We don't know how you do it but you do and I love it. Another thing is that every time you see Fred and I together you always say 'George and Fred' no one else does, it's always 'Fred and George', it makes me feel special like I'm not just second to Fred or interchangeable."

"You are special George, you are second to no one and nobody could replace you." I say with a sweet smile.

"How do you tell us apart?" George asks.

"I don't know something just feels different between you and Fred." I explain. "You have a couple freckles here on your cheek by your ear that Fred doesn't. They seem to make the shape of a star. Your eyes are a deeper shade of blue that express what you are feeling. You have different nervous habits, you tend to shuffle your feet and run your hand through hair pulling on it until it is completely disheveled. Your smile is less mischievous and more kind."

"How did you notice all of this?" he questioned.

"You kind of notice things like that when you are watching someone," I say flushing and not looking at him.

"What have a crush on Fred or something?" He teases though he looks pained.

"You're not a something George." I say still avoiding his eye. He stays quiet for a while and I chance a look at him to see his shocked look. "I'm sorry George I know you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

"You like me?" He stuttered out.

"Yes." I whisper, "more like madly in love with." I mumble thinking he wouldn't hear.

"You love me?" He asks softly his deep blue eyes shining.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" I tell him, "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He replies, "I love you too. That's why I get so nervous around you. I mean earlier I dumped a cup of tea down myself." He smiles at me and leans forward giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"We should probably get to bed." He says while cleaning up our dishes.

"Yeah." I say a little disappointed but perk up when he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. We stop outside the room I share with Ginny.

"Goodnight," He says, "I love you."

"Goodnight," I respond with a smile, "and I love you too."

He then leaned forward and gave me a sweet and gentle goodnight kiss before going to his own room.

**I'm thinking about adding more chapters to this story. Review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and think about what happened last and really hope it wasn't just a dream. I see Ginny is still sleeping so I quickly change into some shorts and a shirt and head downstairs for breakfast. No one is in the kitchen except for Mrs. Weasley who is busy making breakfast.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley says with a smile.

"Good morning," I respond, "Do you need any help?"

"No that's ok," she says "Just sit down and enjoy some breakfast. The others should be down soon." The next thing I know the twins come bursting into the kitchen.

"Morning mum," they say together and take a seat on either side of me.

"Good morning boys," Mrs. Weasley responds not looking up from her cooking.

"Morning Mione," Fred says piling food on his plate.

"Morning love," George whispers giving me a quick kiss on the cheek that no one seems to notice. George proceeds to fill my plate with my favorites before his own.

"Thanks," I tell him and notice Fred smirking at us. I start eating and take one of George's hands in mine. George looks at me with a beaming smile which I respond with a shy smile. I look away and notice Mrs. Weasley giving us a curious look which makes me blush and focus on my food. After a few minutes of silent eating and sly glances Harry, Ron and Ginny came down for breakfast. Ginny raised her eyebrow at the fact I was sitting between the twins, I just shrugged. Ron didn't notice and started shoveling food in his mouth and Harry just smiled.

"So what's the plan for today?" Harry asked.

"We could play some quidditch," Ginny answers.

"Bill and Charlie are supposed to be coming for a stay starting today," Fred says, "Would be fun for them do join us."

"Hermione won't play though," Ron responds, "The numbers will be odd."

"I'll sit out," George says which makes everyone but Fred look at him questioningly.

"Are you sure George?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll just come and watch or something," He replies squeezing my hand. By now everyone has finished eating and Harry, Ron and Ginny head upstairs to get ready for quidditch.

"So when did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"When did what happen?" George asks.

"I'm not stupid George Weasley," She replies, "Since when are you dating Hermione?"

"Last night," I tell her.

"It's about time son," She says laughing, "I was starting to think I would never get Hermione in the family because you wouldn't even talk to her. So how did it happen?"

"I finally confronted him about never talking to me," I tell her, "It just kind of came out after that."

"Well I'm happy for you two," she says.

"Yeah," Fred says smirking, "You should have seen him last night. He was practically glowing with happiness. Jumped on my bed and started bouncing with excitement."

"Shut up Fred," George said.

"Aw don't be embarrassed George," I say, "I think it's cute." I then give him a quick kiss which has him blushing.

"Thanks Mione," he says, "And thanks for throwing me under the bus Fred."

"Any time Georgie," Fred replies, "Come on you two love birds, let's go get ready for quidditch."

"But we aren't playing," George reminds him.

"You both will be watching though," he informs us, "And we may need a sub George." We head up to the twins room and Fred hands me a shirt while George goes to change.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's one of George's old Gryffindor quidditch shirts, wear it," Fred tells me.

"He won't be mad?" I ask.

"He will be many things, but mad is not one of them," He informs me.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"There is a sense of pride in a man when he sees his girl in his clothes," he explains to me, "Not to mention it's a real turn on." He finishes with a wink. I decide not to question it anymore and threw on the shirt.

"Why don't you head downstairs and we will meet you down there." Fred says. I head down am the only one there so I pull out a book and start to read. They all came down at the same time and head out only leaving behind a smirking Fred and George who comes to take my hand. I set aside my book and George stands gapping at me in shock.

"Is that my shirt?" George stutters out.

"Yes," I respond, "I hope you don't mind, Fred said it was ok."

"It's more than ok love," He responds giving me a sweet kiss. The fireplace blazes green and out comes Bill and Charlie.

"Hello twins and Hermione," Bill says.

"Hello Hermione and twins," Says Charlie, "Which Weasley got ahold of the lovely Ms. Granger?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" I ask.

"I'm guessing it has to do with the fact you are wearing a Weasley Gryffindor quidditch shirt," explains Bill.

"That would be George," says Fred.

"Really? Finally find your Gryffindor courage George?" Charlie teases.

"Last we heard you could barely talk around her," Bill teases.

"Yes well get over it," I say, "George here won my heart and now has no trouble talking to me. Now go play some quidditch and stop teasing him."

"Aw isn't that sweet," says Fred, "She's standing up for her man."

"Leave it guys," George says, "The others are waiting." We lead the way out of the house while holding hands.

"What a cute couple," teases Charlie.

"You're just jealous Charlie because the action you see in Romania is from the dragons," I shoot back.

"So George you've been getting action from the lovely Miss Granger?" Charlie teases.

"Maybe he has Charlie," I respond, "So have fun, playing with your dragons." I continue walking leaving a shocked Charlie and Bill behind me.

"Have I told you I love you?" George asks.

"Once or twice," I tell him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Did she just insinuate what I think she did?" Bill questions.

"If it's that the only loving Charlie receives is from dragons, then yes," I say.

"You don't mess with Hermione," Fred tells them laughing, "She has a bit of a temper and a very sharp wit."

"You better watch out George," Charlie tells him, "If you're not careful I may just have to steal her away from you." This makes George's arm tighten possessively around me.

"He has nothing to worry about Charlie," I respond, "You're not exactly my type. The last person I met that was as cocky as you I punched in the face."

"That and you would have to deal with me for stealing my girl," George says dangerously.

"They are a rather frightening couple," Bill says. We finally reached the quidditch pitch and walk to Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Ginny noticed my shirt and our joined hands and said, "I told you he didn't hate you."

"What are you talking about Gin?" Ron asks then finally notices us, "Bloody hell you were right mate. I can't believe it."

"I told you they would end up together," Harry says smiling, "But if you hurt her George I will have to kill you."

"I won't Harry," George responds.

"Wait you all knew?" I ask.

"You seemed to be the only one oblivious to the reasons George acted strange around you," Ginny tells me.

"I knew you would end up with a Weasley," Ron says, "I just didn't think George would actually ask you out."

"Well I did," George says, "I may be shy but I'm a Gryffindor for a reason."

"I know George and I'm glad you are," I tell him giving him a kiss; "I love you."

"I love you too," He responds kissing me passionately.

"Oi, break it up you two we have quidditch to play," hollers Ron and everyone else laughs.


End file.
